Rabbit 01
"I don't expect this to be easy. In fact...I expect this to be quite the opposite." ― #01, "Introduction" Rabbit #01 was a member of the Angora Division in Tournament Two. They were the sixth Rabbit to make an introduction video, and had the role of HABIT's personal "Helper" in the tournament. They were the friend and lover of Rabbit #20. #01 was killed by Rabbit #110 as part of HABIT's punishment for the Eden Chat. History Pre-Game In the days before the tournament, #01 was a part of the Pre-Tournament Meetup chat. They were known to the rabbits as Arin, and were known for making silly jokes with the group. On September 14, #01 was notified through a private message that they had been chosen to be HABIT's special "helper". On that same day, HABIT was added into the chat and told the Rabbits to contact #01 if any of them needed anything. Four days later, on the morning of September 18, #01 posted their introductory video. In the video, they spoke of their fears and expectations for the game, stating that they expected it to be "the opposite" of easy (but hoped that they would still have fun). Angora's Mom and HABIT's Gopher When the tournament first started, many Rabbits in Angora did not trust #01 (due to their connection with HABIT), but respected them and listened to what they had to say. When the irritation and the fights started heating up in the chat, #01 was always the one to make everyone stop. As part of their role as HABIT's "helper", Rabbit #01 had to be present for (and sometimes record) division calls, even those that did not involve the Angoras. The first call that occurred in each division (on October 1) was recorded by #01. They were forced to sit through the events of that night three times, and were forbidden from speaking to or interacting with the other Rabbits during that time. For Trial One, #01 nominated themself for division Leader, claiming that they were the most qualified for the job. They nominated Rabbit #12 for Runt, due to her more "annoying" tendencies (like speaking over the other Rabbits and making situations all about herself). Brutal Lessons #01 was called upon to record the October 15 English Lop call, during which Rabbit #157 opened his package from find.the.way. #01 was allowed for the first time to speak and interact with the rest of the participants; they were noticeably cold to the other Rabbits, but still concerned about what the package was. During HABIT's brief absence, #01 took a bathroom break, and returned to find their computer turned off. This warranted a punishment from HABIT, who showed up at #01's dorm room and gave them a vicious beating. #01 suffered an injury to their cheek, a broken nose, a split lip and a dislocated shoulder, along with various other bruises unseen by the camera. On October 18, the Angora division got a visit from Rabbit #110. HABIT placed #110 into the division in order for him to teach the Angoras (and especially #01) a lesson in respect and the showmanship of a true leader. This sparked a verbal fight between #01 and #110, which ended with #110 giving #01 a verbal beatdown; he called them a terrible leader and a horrible person, and stated that it was their fault the Angora division was failing (before HABIT removed him from the chat). In the wake of his departure, the Rabbits tried to comfort #01. Sometime later that month, #01 accidentally ran into their friend and division mate, Rabbit #24, at a Halloween corn maze. As the two joked and goofed around, HABIT appeared and began playing a game of Marco Polo with them, eventually chasing them out of the maze, unharmed but terrified. On October 26, #01 shocked the Rabbits by burning their old (unoccupied) childhood home to the ground for their Trial Two video. They recorded the burning on video, with white text overlay. The following morning, they posted a clipping of a newspaper article about the arson as proof. HABIT praised #01 for proving their devotion and "RAISING THE BAR" with their work. .]] On October 29, an Angora call was hosted by HABIT with a "special guest", Rabbit #60. During this call, Rabbit #03 agreed to play another game of Marco Polo with with HABIT as punishment for attempting to walk during their Rabbit Run assignment. #01 became more and more agitated with HABIT's abuse, sassing him and demanding that he "back off my Rabbits". Due to this show of disrespect, #60 decided to make #01 the target of choice for his Special Assignment. #60 appeared at #01's apartment, and the two of them fought. By the time they agreed to a truce, #01 suffered a black eye, multiple bruises, a cut to the palm of their hand, and had had their nose re-broken. Following this incident, #01 and #60 developed a mutual respect for one another. A week later, when #60 was moved to the Angora Division and renumbered #20, the two struck up a true friendship. On November 10, #01 received File Xxx.txt from Rabbit #00; they never said a word about it to the other Rabbits or posted the file. HABIT discovered #01's deceit while going through Marty's account, and decided to make an example of them. He hosted a call that evening, and asked #01 to read the text file; as they read, their left eye began to hurt and bleed. #01 left the call in agony; when they returned, they had gone blind in their wounded eye, which had turned a milky white color. Marty was also punished by HABIT by having one of his eyes taken out (and being forced to eat it). Visions & Love's Loss On November 18, during an English Lop division call, #01 revealed that they had begun to see moving shapes out of their newly-blinded eye. They described the shapes as dark, terrifying figures – some blob-like in appearance, others humanoid. They described it as extremely unsettling; however, they were also highly curious. Against their better judgement (and the advice of the other Rabbits), #01 decided to attempt to make contact with the beings. Meanwhile, as November wore on, #20 proved a great source of support for #01. The two of them began talking daily via private message; unbeknownst to the Rabbits, they also began visiting one another in person. The friendship between them became stronger, and, in time, blossomed into love. On November 25, #01 excitedly posted that they had achieved contact with one of the humanoid shapes the previous night. The being had appeared while they were sitting on the floor of their house; after several minutes of making eye contact with the being, #01 had waved, and the being waved back. When #01 tried to ask the being its name, its response was "the sound you hear when your sic in a silent room by yourself". On November 30, #01 and #20 consummated their relationship for the first time. Much to #01's embarrassment, HABIT announced it in each of the chats and encouraged the Rabbits to post congratulatory messages for the couple on Tumblr. Two days later, on December 2, #01 made physical contact with one of the entities for the first time. They excitedly told the Rabbits about it in both in the chats and on Tumblr – being far more eager to share the news than that of their previous "achievement". Tragically, on December 11, HABIT announced that Rabbit #20 had been killed by The Rake while on another "special assignment ". The news caused #01 to have an emotional breakdown, and they excused themself from the chat. In the days that followed, they were inconsolable; they became insolent, snapping at anyone and everyone who spoke to them, including HABIT (claiming they had nothing left that he could take from them). Shortly after Midnight on December 16, #01 posted a "farewell" video, in which they said a tearful good-bye to #20. At the video's end, #01 attempted suicide by hanging – only to discover (as many Rabbits had already learned) that HABIT wouldn't allow them to die by their own hand. For the remainder of their time in the tournament, #01 bore a scar around their neck as a painful reminder of their failed suicide. Death On January 5, Rabbit #30 chose #01 as one of the three Rabbits to be killed by #110 as punishment for the Eden chat. #01 accepted the decision without complaint, as the loss of #20 had left them with little incentive to live. That evening, #01 made a lengthy post telling the Angoras how much they cared about each one of them. The longest section was devoted to #20; #01 expressed their love for Tony, describing him as (among other things) "the greatest thing that has ever happened to me". On the afternoon of January 7 – #01's 22nd birthday – #01 was talking in the Hidden Ones chat when there was a knock at their door. Realizing what was about to happen, #01 bid the Rabbits good-bye and removed themself from the Hidden Ones chat. That evening, their body was discovered by #24; based in her findings, Arin had shared a drink of hard liquor with #110 before he ended their life with a single bullet to the back of the head. The Rabbits were especially horrified to learn that #110 had taken #01's blinded eye with him as a trophy. The news of #01's death sent shockwaves through the divisions – a reaction that only worsened after the news was confirmed with #24's video. During the final call in The Hidden Ones , #00 entered #01's number I.D. into the chat (along with #20's), linking them to Eden and fulfilling #01's last wish: that the two lovers would be alive together in the next life. Personality Rabbit #01 is a study in contradictions. A self-described "sarcastic idiot" and "fucking dork", they had a penchant for making bad jokes and referencing ridiculous memes. Early in the game, they became known as "Mama Leader" to the Angora Division due to their constant parental presence. On the flip side, however, #01 could be admittedly spiteful: a foul-mouthed "asshole" who wasn't afraid to say what needed to be said, or do what they felt needed to be done, no matter what the cost. #01's brash and impulsive nature often led them to make poor decisions, usually resulting in unnecessary pain and suffering on their part. Abilities While they may not always have made the smartest decisions, #01 was bold and intelligent. They were also capable of holding their own in a fight (as seen when they faced off against #20), and on one occasion were able to outrun HABIT (while fleeing through a maze, no less). Relationships HABIT #01 was hand-picked to be HABIT's "helper". On the first night of the tournament, HABIT explicitly requested that all Rabbits add #01 to their contacts and defer to them in case of emergency. He was quick to add that there was no favoritism involved; #01 was given the job simply because they happened to be in the "number one" spot on the roster. It is unknown what being HABIT's "helper" entails (aside from being forced to record division calls), but whatever it meant, #01 didn't seem terribly happy with their position (especially the punishments they received for displeasing their "boss"). Rabbit #24 Rabbit #01 and Rabbit #24 did not get along when first brought into the division. However, as they chatted, they learned that they went to the same college together. They didn't always see eye to eye, but kept running into each other and eventually became friends.One day in the division chat, #24 posted a selfie of #01 meeting them at a corn maze. HABIT responded by playing a game of Marco Polo with the pair, chasing the two of them out of the maze after they made jokes. #24 later discovered #01's body after they were killed by #110, and was ultimately responsible for reporting their death to the other Rabbits. Rabbit #05 Rabbit #01 and Rabbit #05 formed a very close connection from the beginning of the tournament. #05 was highly defensive over #01, to the point of insulting other Rabbits who might harass, harm or belittle them. Rabbit #20 When they first came in contact, #60 (as he was known then) and #01 couldn't stand one another. #60 initially chose #01 as the target for his Special Assignment from HABIT, both because they lived in close proximity to one another and because #01 was talking back to the "Boss". After their physical beat-down ended in a draw, however, the pair declared a truce, and subsequently developed a great deal more respect for one another. After #60 was moved from Dwarfs to Angora and became Rabbit #20, he and #01 started a working relationship. #20 deferred to #01 as HABIT's second-in-command, jokingly calling them "Boss". #01 and #20 often made jokes back and forth in the division chat, and #01 would frequently defend #20 when other Rabbits lost their patience with him. Over time, #01 and #20 became very close; eventually, they admitted to having romantic feelings for each other. None of the Rabbits were surprised when, on the last day of November, the two officially became lovers. #01 was inconsolable after #20 was killed by the Rake. They attempted suicide by hanging (to no avail), and afterwards slipped into a melancholy from which they never fully recovered. In their final good-bye post, #01 spoke at length about their love for #20, calling him "the greatest thing that has ever happened to me", the sweetest man they'd ever met, and "the reason I wake up in the morning and the last thought I have when I go to sleep". #01 closed out the note with the hope that they and #20 would be together in "the next life". Quotes "Aight Angoras. We gotta shape the fuck up and buckle down. It’s gonna be a long ride. Keep your arms and legs about you at all times." ― 9/19 post "Release me from this hellscape." ― 10/6 post about the Angora division. "Well, I'll take this as my cue to get off for the evening. Rabbits, make good choices. Don't be stupid. Don't talk back. Don't be disrespectful. I don't want to have to clean up in the morning." ― Leaving Angora division chat for the night. "Astronauts can't really have a sense of humor. They're too busy doing moon man shit." ― Angora chat. "You tell me you fucking omnipotent being." ― Responding to HABIT after they said the same thing at the same time. "im sory im souy imsuru im sro sory/its m y fautl/im bkindd i m blinf imblind" ― 11/10 post. "I can’t watch you get hurt because I fucking like you too okay?!" ― To #20 (while he took the punishment for #01's rule breaking). "Holy fucking shit. I fucking touched it. I fucking touched it!!!" ― 12/2 post (after making physical contact with one of the "shadow" entities). "Why should I care about what he does to me? There's nothing left to lose! Hahahahahaha" ― Angora chat (during the 12/12 English Lop visit). "It's time. I love you guys. You were all the reason I kept fighting. Stay alive, for me." ― Last words in The Hidden Ones. Trivia * #01 was one of the few Rabbits whose full name was known. * #01 prefers to use they/them pronouns. * #01 wears black-framed eyeglasses. * #01 has their head shaved (or close-cropped) on the left side. They liked experimenting with their hair color, dying it a new bright color every few weeks or so. * #01 has multiple piercings, including one in each ear, two on each collar bone, snake bites, one on the tongue, and a pierced septum. * #01 was the second Rabbit to be physically attacked by HABIT (after #107 of the English Lop division). * #01's sense of taste and smell were damaged slightly due to their repetitive broken nose. * #01 and #24's hay maze mishap was turned into a game in the Angora division: the Rabbits would dare each other to type "Marco" in the chat, to see if they could do it without getting caught by HABIT. (Those who were caught were swiftly punished, usually by being forced to play their own private game of "Marco Polo" with HABIT.) * #01 was one of two Rabbits to lose an eye in Tournament Two (the other being #00). * #01's experiences in Tournament Two seem to correspond with those of a Rabbit named Allan from Tournament One. According to file Xxx.txt, Allan was a young blind boy who occasionally fell into a seizure-like state, during which he could see not only his surroundings, but the spirits of Rabbits who had died during his tournament. (According to HABIT, he was later found dead with his eyes gouged out.) The similarities in their stories lead to speculation that the humanoid "shadows" #01 was interacting with were actually ghosts – most likely, the ghosts of the Rabbits killed in Tournament One. * During the English Lop visit to the Angora division, #01 invited #110 to shoot them "right in the skull". This was exactly how #110 decided to kill #01 later. It was believed that #01's death was timed to coincide with their birthday, as a special "gift" to them from HABIT. * #01 was the second Rabbit (after #81) to be killed by #110. They were one of three Rabbits to be killed by another Rabbit. Gallery 01Profile.png|#01 in their introduction video. 01TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: Leader. 01TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: Runt. 01TrialTwo2.png|Trial Two: #01 burns their childhood home. image2.JPG|Rabbit #01 asleep on #24's shoulder after a long and exhausting few days, post 11/10. 01TrialThree1.png|Trial Three: the cupcake #01 made for #24. 01TrialThree3.png|Trial Three: #24 gets a face full of cupcake. 01Awake2.png|#01 in their "Awake" video. 37PortraitOf1.jpg|Pencil drawing of Rabbit 01. 01 Portrait.png|Depiction of #01 from Angora group portrait. 01Earring.jpg|"#1 Arin". 1&20 Batman & Robin.jpg|#01 and #20 as Batman and Robin. Links YouTube: Sephylover14 Tumblr: themetalglen DeletedCategory:Rabbits Category:Angoras Category:Deceased